naruto et la guilde de fairy tail
by fairy naruto
Summary: aprés la mission a Houzukijo, Naruto n'arrive pas a pardonner a Tsunade et a son équipe de l'avoir trompé même si il sait que c'était pour prouver son innocence, il décide donc de s'éloigner quelque temps de Konoha et va a Fairy Tail.


Naruto et la guilde de Fairy Tail Chapitre 1 Cela faisait 1 semaine que Naruto tait rentr de la prison de Kusa, il se diriger vers la tour de l hokage, il avait compris que Tsunade et son quipe l avait tromp en lui donnant sans qu il le sache la mission de p n trer dans la prison et Tsunade s tait m me pas excus , Naruto avait demand des explications Tsunade, pourquoi ils avait fait semblant de dout de lui, et de l avoir tromp , Tsunade lui a dit qu il tait n cessaire de tromper les siens pour tromper les autres, n acceptant pas cela Naruto entra dans le bureau de Tsunade qui n tait pas la, il posa un dossier sous son bureau et une lettre de d mission sur la pile de papier, et quitta Konoha discr tement, une fois hors de Konoha il regarda la falaise surtout les t tes de son p re le quatri me hokage et de son grand p re de substitution le troisi me hokage.

Papa, maman, grand-p re, l ermite pas net je suis d sol mais je ne peux pas rester. dit Naruto en s enfon ant dans la for t

Au revoir Konoha mon village.

3 jours plus tard Tsunade faisait une r ussite quand elle s arr ta, Shizune entra dans la pi ce et vit son ma tre qui avait l air troubl e.

Ca ne va pas ma tre Tsunade ?

J ai gagn une r ussite Shizune, je ne gagne pourtant jamais. Dit Tsunade en sortant un billet de loterie et regarda les r sultats.

J ai gagn au loto, je n aime pas a, j ai l impression qu un truc va me tomber sur la t te. dit Tsunade en se versant un verre de sak , Shizune vit un papier tomber de la pile de papier que Tsunade a rempli, Shizune le prit et le lut avant d carquiller les yeux de surprise.

Qu est-ce qui y a Shizune ?

Ce papier, c est une lettre de d mission.

Et ?

Et c est Naruto qui l a rempli et vous l avez approuv . dit Shizune

Tsunade cracha son sak .

QUOI, donne-moi ce papier.

Tsunade lut le papier.  
ANBU. Ordonna Tsunade

Trois ANBU apparurent.

Convoquer moi Naruto Uzumaki dans mon bureau tout de suite.

Bien ma tre hokage.

Naruto pourquoi tu as fais cette lettre? Je savais que quelque chose allait me tomber sur la t te mais pas un truc comme a. dit Tsunade

Quinze minutes plus tard les ANBU reviennent, mais sans Naruto.

Ou est Naruto ? demanda Tsunade

On est all chez lui, mais on a trouv qu un bout de papier marquFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"钒 /SPAN/FONTau revoir dessus, il n y avait aucune trace de lutte, on a fouill tout le village sans le trouv , il n est pas dans le village, il est partit, il s est sauv . dit Yuuago

Qu est qui lui pris de partir comme a, Je n aime pas a. dit Tsunade

Je me demande si a n a pas un rapport voir avec la mission Houzukijo, on n a pas vu Naruto Depuis. pensa Shizune

Tsunade relut la lettre de d mission et vit une note disant de regarder sous son bureau elle en sortit un dossier et une lettre, ou il y a crit lire devant les autres .

Shizune convoque la bande de Naruto.

Sur un bateau, Naruto qui se trouvait bord ternua.

A vos souhait. dit un membre de l quipage

Merci. dit Naruto

Quelqu un doit parler de vous.

Oui.

Ils on du trouver ma lettre de d mission et ils ont voir que j tais partis, cela leur a pris quand m me trois jours, enfin il faut dire que je ne sortais plus depuis la mission. pensa Naruto

D tes, on est presque arriv ? demanda Naruto au capitaine du navire

Encore 1 heure et on sera a bon port. dit le capitaine

Merci. dit Naruto en regardant le large

A Konoha

Les 12 de Konoha et leurs senseis tait devant Tsunade.

Vous nous avez appel s ma tre Tsunade ? dit Ino

Oui c est au sujet de Naruto. dit Tsunade

On a encore lance des accusations contre lui ? Je ne veux pas qu il retourne en prison. dit Sakura

Non personnes n a lanc d accusations contre lui. dit Tsunade

Sakura fut soulag , elle s en voulait un peu d avoir du tromp Naruto

Naruto d missionn et quitter le village. dit Tsunade

Les ninjas carquill rent les yeux.

Naruto ne d missionnerez jamais, il aime trop Konoha, a doit tre une de ses farces ma tre Tsunade. dit Sakura

J ai sign sa lettre de d mission, je ne regardais pas les papiers. dit Tsunade

Mais pourquoi il d missionnerai et quitterai le village ? dit Sakura

Je crois savoir, a doit tre la mission Houzukijo et le fait qu on a du le tromper qui l a fait partir. dit Sai

Je ne sais pas, Il nous a laissez une lettre. Dit Tsunade en lisant la lettre.

Ch re Tsunade Je pars, vous m avez tromp , je sais vous n aviez pas le choix que de m envoyer dans cette prison a cause des soup ons, mais ce qui m a fait mal, c est que j ai souffert quand vous avez fait semblant de dout de moi, et me donnez une mission sans me le dire apr s tout ce j ai fait pour vous, vous n avez m me pas tait d sol pour je que j ai eu dans cette prison, et vous pensiez qu un bol de ramen allait vous faire excuser de m avoir arrach mon bandeau apr s m avoir mis dans cette cage de bois et m envoyer dans cette prison, j ai failli mourir cause de votre b tise, quand j ai demander des explications vous m avez dit qu il fallait tromp les siens, pour tromper ses ennemis et qu avec mon caract re j aurais fais n importe quoi, c est blessant j ai l impression que vous ne me fa tes pas confiance, ce n est pas une attitude dignes d un hokage, mon p re, ma m re, le troisi me hokage, votre petit fr re Nawaki, votre fianc e Dan, votre grand-p re Hashirama Senju le premier hokage, votre grand-oncle Tobirama Senju le deuxi me hokage, votre grand-m re Mito Uzumaki et Jiraya-sensei aurait eu honte de vous, vous avez tromp la volont du feu de votre grand-p re, vous vous tes content s de sourire sans tre d sol s et vous m avez dit il semble qu on t est caus des probl mes , et mon quipe vous as approuver, a mes yeux vous avez fait du mal, Tsunade,vous avez fait semblant de dout de moi et m arracher mon bandeau, symbole de ma loyaut envers Konoha, Kakashi vous avez eu l id e de m envoyer dans cette prison en faisant a vous avez tromp la volont de mon p re et la volont de votre p re : Sakumo Hatake, vous avez voulu profiter de mon indulgence avec des ramens, j en ai marre que vous me prenez pour un idiot et un paria et ce depuis l acad mie, honn tement Kakashi, je vous ne ai plus consid rer comme un sensei depuis que vous m avez laiss tomber pour Sasuke pour vous je ne suis que le petit ninja dernier de sa classe a l acad mie celui qui ne valait pas votre temps, Jiraya-sensei m a inciter a vous laissez une chance, mais en ayant une id e comme celle la, vous l avez laiss pass , vous avez perdu tout mon respect, pour moi vous n tes qu un ninja qui ne doit sa force qu a son sharingan, un homme qui pr f re lire les livres de Jiraya sensei plut t que de s occuper de ses l ves tellement il est paresseux et encore Jiraya sensei ne vous laisserai plus lire ses livres si il tait encore vivant si il voyait comment vous vous comportait envers moi, seul 2 personnes ont tait de vrai senseis envers moi : Jiraya-sensei et une autres personne que je ne nommerai pas A mes yeux Kakashi vous tes la honte de tous les ninjas que Konoha a eu depuis sa fondation, Yamato vous m avez mis dans cette cage comme si j tais un vulgaire animal et Sakura tu as fais semblant de prendre ma d fense alors que tu a jou la com die, tout comme tu as tent de me manipuler au pays du fer en tentant de me faire croire que tu m aimais pour j arr te de pourchasser Sasuke pour les autres je n ai rien a vous reproch mais je pr f re m loigne de Konoha, je pars la ou j ai des amis qui ne me tromperons jamais, Hinata je te remercie, de ta d clarations d amour, mais j aime une autre femme, je voudrais lorsqu on aura un enfant que tu en sois la marraine, j ai vid les comptes de mon p re et de ma m re, et les miens, et j ai vid la maison de mes parents, au revoir Konoha.  
Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.  
Ps : Tsunade j ai aussi vid votre compte que vous avez au sein du clan Uzumaki, vu que vous avez tromp un membre de votre famille, alors que nous les Uzumaki nous ne trompons jamais notre famille et j ai aussi laiss e dans le dossier joint cette lettre quelque chose pour vous et autre chose pour Kakashi.

Tsunade sortit du dossier une enveloppe ou le nom de Kakashi est inscrit, Kakashi l ouvrit d clenchant un sceau sp cial et aussit t Kakashi fut recouvert d un m lange de poil gratter, de poivre et de poudre ternuer, il se mit se gratter et a ternuer.

Tsunade sortit du dossier le bandeau frontal de Naruto

Ahh Naruto le prend encore plus mal qu on le croyait. dit Yamato

Il est partit cause de cette mission, mais quel abrutit, je n avais pas le choix. dit Tsunade

Je savais qu il allait r agir comme a, on lui a menti et fait de dout de lui, apr s tous ce qu il fait pour nous il ne l a pas support . dit Sai

Quand t il d missionn ? dit Neji

Il y a trois jours, mais pourquoi on n a pas vu qu il tait partit ? dit Tsunade

Depuis la mission, il reste cloitr chez lui, on penser qu il ne voulait voir personne. dit Shikamaru

Kakashi envoie tes chiens le retrouver.

Il est parti il y a trois jours, il n y plus d odeurs. Dit Kakashi en enl vent le reste de poudre gratter et a ternuer

Il faut le retrouver. Dit Tsunade

Ma tre Tsunade, qui sont les parents de Naruto ? dit Hinata

Le quatri me hokage et Kushina Uzumaki plus connu sous le nom d Hanabaro la sanglante . dit Tsunade

Naruto est le fils du quatri me hokage et de la femme ninja la plus c l bre de Konoha ? dit Tenten surprise

Oui.

Pourquoi, on ne le savait pas ? dit Ino

Naruto lui-m me ne connaissait pas ses parents, sinon on aurait eu des probl mes avec Iwa, il devait le savoir lorsque qu il serait devenu chunin ou lors de son 18eme anniversaire, Quand Pein est venue au village, Naruto est pass en mode huit queux, son p re est alors apparue, je lui donc parl de sa m re, je comptais lui remettre son h ritage et sa place au conseil en tant que chef du clan Namikaze et du clan Uzumaki apr s la guerre. dit Tsunade

Ma tre Tsunade, Naruto est un h ritier de clan, il est interdit de tromper un h ritier de clan quelle soit la raison, que soit pour le bien du village ou pour une mission. dit Shikamaru

Je n avais pas le choix, Shikamaru. dit Tsunade

Je sais, mais je suis obliger d en parler au seigneur du pays du feu. dit Shikamaru

Tr s bien. dit Tsunade

Et pour Naruto ? dit Yamato

Je vais envoyer des ANBU le retrouver, quand ils auront retrouv sa trace, l quipe 7 et moi nous irons le retrouver et le ramener a Konoha dit Tsunade qui se mit relire le PS de la lettre

QUOI ce gamin a aussi prit l argent que j avais au sein de mon compte du clan Uzumaki c est du vol. dit Tsunade

En quoi tes vous une Uzumaki ? demanda Sai

Ma grand-m re fut Mito Uzumaki. dit Tsunade

Donc Naruto tout a fait le droit de prendre cet argent vu que c est l h ritier du clan Uzumaki, donc ce n est pas du vol. dit Sai

Tsunade sait qu il a raison

C est votre faute. murmura Hinata en sanglotant.

Hinata?

C est votre faute si Naruto est parti, je ne lui en veux pas d aimer une autre femme, je veux que son bonheur, mais c est votre faute si il est parti, j ai tait contre l id e de ne pas dire a Naruto que c tait une mission quand vous nous en avais parl quand on est venus le chercher, je me suis excuser aupr s de lui apr s, mais vous non, vous auriez du lui dire que c tait une mission d s le d part. dit Hinata les larmes aux yeux

Hinata ma tre Tsunade n avait pas le choix que d envoyer Naruto Houzukijo a cause des accusations, et si on lui a rien dit c tait pour mieux inciter Mui se montrer et prouver l innocence de Naruto. dit Sakura

Hinata gifla aussit t Sakura tr s fort.

Et la souffrance motionnelle de naruto hein ? Vous ne savait pas ce qu il a ressenti la- bas et depuis la mission, a ne m tonnes pas que Naruto soit partis, bien que je veux le revoir, je ne vous aiderai pas, car je comprends la r action de Naruto. dit Hinata en sortant de la pi ce tout en versant des larmes.

Hinata. dit Ino

Peut- tre qu elle a raison, on aurait du vraiment voir que naruto souffrait motionnellement, et on aurait du lui dire que c tait une mission. dit Shizune

Je sais, Shizune mais je n avais pas le choix. dit Tsunade

Nous allons fouiller l appartement de Naruto et la maison de ses parents la recherche d indice. dit Kakashi

Bien. dit Tsunade

Les ninjas sortirent de la pi ce quand Tsunade appela Kakashi et Sakura.

Kakashi dit moi tu as amen Naruto chez Ichiraku pour lui faire tes excuses d avoir eu l id e de l envoyer a Houzukijo et lui parler des d tails de la mission ? demanda Tsunade

Oui, mais il tait furieux. dit Kakashi

Flashback

Naruto coute l id e de t envoyer en prison fut mon id e, je pensais qu il fallait suivre le plan de Mui, pour d masquer le vrai coupable, il fallait l inciter se montrer. dit Kakashi

Naruto s arr ta de manger.

Pourquoi ne pas me l avoir dit quand j ai tait envoy l -bas, j ai cru que vous doutiez de moi. dit Naruto

On pensait que si on te disait rien, Mui serait plus inciter se montrer et avec ton caract re tu aurez fais n importe quoi, allez Naruto coute on a fait a pour prouver ton innocence et on a r ussi. dit Kakashi

Aussit t Kakashi se prit le bol de ramen de naruto la figure.

La n est pas le probl me, vous m avez menti, on est cens tre une quipe et une quipe a ne cache rien a ses co quipiers, vous m avez tromp et bien que j ai un caract re pr cipit ce n tait pas une raison c est comme si vous n avez pas confiance en mes capacit s. dit Naruto

De retour au bureau de Tsunade

Apr s quoi Naruto s est enferm s dans son appartement et n est plus sortit.

Pourquoi tu ne m a rien dit ? Je trouvais a bizarre que Naruto d barque dans mon bureau en demandant ce pourquoi on a du lui mentir. dit Tsunade

Je pensais que c tait une crise passag re et qu il se calmerait. dit Kakashi

Bravo Naruto est partis par ta faute. dit Tsunade

Je pense que vous auriez du vous excuser vous aussi. dit Kakashi

C tait ton id e c tait a toi de t excuser et autre chose c est quoi cette histoire de favoritisme envers Sasuke Uchiwa ? demanda Tsunade

Rien du tout, Naruto a cris a par col re. dit Kakashi

Kakashi-sensei n a rien enseign a Naruto, il m a enseign a dissip les genjutsu a Sasuke des le ons priv e mais rien du tout a Naruto. dit Sakura

Kakashi explique-toi. demanda Tsunade

Sasuke avait besoin d tre fort, lors de la finale il s est retrouv face Gaara, Je penser que Neji ne tuerez pas Naruto, et m me si Sasuke perdait contre Gaara, et que Naruto tait qualifi je lui aurai dit d abandonner et de recommencer au prochain examen chunin et il n tait pas pr t pour apprendre le rasengan, Sasuke lui est talentueux, il pouvait l apprendre. Dit Kakashi

C est du favoritisme pur kakashi je suis d accord avec ce qu a cris Naruto sur toi dans sa lettre, je d ciderai de ta punition plus tard, va rejoindre les autres. dit Tsunade

Kakashi sortit laissant Tsunade, Shizune et Sakura.

Shizune va voir si les fronti re ont vu Naruto, Sakura vient on va appelez Katsuyu pour qu elle nous fasse voir Gamabunta. Dit Tsunade

Tsunade et Sakura se rendirent sur le toit Tsunade invoqua Katsuyu.

Vous m avez appelez ?

Oui je voudrai parler Gamabunta.

Je vais le voir.

5 minutes plus tard Katsuyu r apparut avec Gamabunta

Vous vouliez me voir ?

Oui, c est au sujet de Naruto. dit Tsunade

Alors, vous avez vu qu il tait partit. dit Gamabunta

Vous saviez ? dit Sakura

Il m a invoqu hier, et m a tout racont , je dois dire que nous les crapauds, nous sommes d us de votre comportement Tsunade.

Je n avais pas le choix j ai fais a pour prouver son innocence il n a pas le droit de nous en vouloir. dit Tsunade

Gamabunta frappa alors le bout sa pipe qui balan a un morceau de cendres brulante sur la t te de Tsunade.

OUAH C EST CHAUD. Hurla Tsunade

Sakura retira les cendres de la t te de son ma tre.

CA NE VA PAS NON POURQUOI VOUS M AVEZ BALANCER CA SUR LA TETE ? hurla Tsunade

Ca vous apprendra a dire que Naruto n a pas le droit de vous en vouloir, Comme si il n avait pas le droit bougre d ne, il tant fais pour vous, et vous vous le trompez, pas tonnant qu il soit partis, en vous comportant de la sorte vous tes devenus comme Danzo. dit Gamabunta

QUOI, je ne vous permets pas de me comparer Danzo et puis si j ai fais a c tait avant tout pour prouver l innocence de Naruto alors au lieu de partir comme a, il devrait plut t prouver de la reconnaissance, c est ce que Jiraya aurait fait. dit Tsunade

Ce n est pas croyable ne me d tes pas que les humains sont na f a ce point, quand vous tromper de la sorte un ami qui a une grande confiance en vous, tout ce que vous obtenez de lui c est de la rancune et naruto n est pas Jiraya. dit Gamabunta

Avec son caract re pr cipit , Naruto aurait fait n importe quoi. dit Tsunade

Caract re pr cipit ou pas, ce n tait pas une raison, le titre de hokage vous ai mont a la t te ou quoi pour croire que Naruto serai indulgent ? dit Gamabunta

ASSER, je n ai pas de le ons recevoir d un crapaud visqueux vous allez invoquai Naruto au mont Myoboku et l invoqu devant moi sale gluant recouvert de verrues. dit Tsunade en s apercevant de ce qu elle vient de dire, personnes n insultait Gamabunta en face de lui

TSUNADE JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME DONNER D ORDRES OU DE M INSULTER DE LA SORTE, JE SUIS GAMABUNTA LE ROI DES CRAPAUDS. Hurla Gamabunta en col re

D sol Gamabunta, on veut savoir si Naruto est au mont Myoboku. dit Sakura

Il n est pas au mont Myoboku.

Vous savez ou il va ? demanda Sakura

Oui, mais je ne vous direz rien.

Pourquoi ?

Car l alliance que Konoha a avec les crapauds est rompu, vous ne pouvez plus nous invoqu , Naruto le peux toujours. dit Gamabunta

Gamabunta, de quoi vous parler ? demanda Katsuyu

Gamabunta raconta tout.

Tsunade vous avez fait a a votre filleul ? demanda Katsuyu

Je n avais pas le choix.

Je sais, mais vous me d cevez, j annule votre contrat a vous et a Sakura que toute les deux vous avez avec les limaces.

Mais j ai signez le contrat il ya 4 jours. dit Sakura

Pour avoir tromp un jeune homme tel que Naruto, a vous apprendra.

Au fait, Naruto nous a demander d en parler aussi aux chiens, ils annulent le contrat qu ils ont avec Kakashi Hatake et d sormais Hatake est interdit de signer le moindre contrat d invocation. dit Gamabunta avant de partir avec Katsuyu, Tsunade resta bouche-b e, Konoha venait de perdre ses 3 contrats d invocations

Au mont Myoboku Gamabunta apparu devant le sage, Fugasaku et Shima.

Alors Tsunade a enfin vu que Naruto tait partit. dit Shima

Oui. dit Gamabunta

Je suis encore surpris par son comportement. dit Fugasaku

Oui, mais Naruto n est pas partit pour de bon, il fait un voyage pour pardonner. dit le sage

Pourquoi vous m avez demand de vous conduire lui quand il m a invoqu hier ? demanda Gamabunta

Pour lui parler d un de mes r ves, j ai vu de la magie noire provenant d un tre mal fique et une lumi re qui prenait la forme d une f e portant une queue provenant de Naruto il avait le soutien de ses amis ninjas et aussi de nouveaux amis qui viennent d une contr e lointaine. dit le sage

Vous pensez que Naruto trouveras la force de pardonnez a Tsunade et aux autres l -bas ? demanda Shima

Je le pense. Dit le sage

A Konoha dans la r sidence Hyuga

Hinata rentra chez elle, dans sa chambre se jeta sur son lit, et se mit pleurer dans son oreiller toute les larmes de son corps, elle senti quelque chose sous son oreiller, elle en sortit une enveloppe, ou il y a marquait son nom elle l ouvrit, et reconnut l criture de Naruto.

Hinata, c est moi Naruto, si tu as trouv cette lettre c est que Tsunade a lu la lettre que je vous ai laissez, je tiens te dire la vrai raison de mon d part, je ne quitte pas Konoha pour toujours, je m en m loigne quelque temps, Je sais que Tsunade et mon quipe ont fait tout a pour prouver mon innocence et mieux inciter Mui et les fruits de l herbe se montrer, leurs tromperie m a fait un pincement au c ur, je n arrive pas a trouver la force de leurs pardonner, pourtant je veux leurs pardonn , je pars donc vers un endroit ou Jiraya sensei m a amener durant notre voyage, j ai des amis cher l -bas, ils m aideront a trouver la force de pardonner a Tsunade et aux autres, je ne peux pas te dire ou se trouve le lieu en questions je ne veux pas que cette lettre tombe entre les mains de Tsunade, bien que je sais qu elle parviendras a me retrouver, quand elle me retrouveras on s expliqueras, Hinata je reviendrai a Konoha je te pr senterai cette femme merveilleuse que j aime tant, j esp re que tu me pardonneras d aimer une autre femme, ne montre cette lettre a personne et ne dit a personnes son contenu ni la vrai raison de mon d part, au revoir Hinata.

Hinata versa des larmes de joie, Naruto reviendrai a Konoha, elle cacha la lettre dans son tiroir priv et regarda par sa fen tre.

Je comprends Naruto je t attendrai, j esp re que tu es heureux la ou tu es en ce moment. dit Hinata

La bande de Naruto tait devant Tsunade, ils revenaient de l appartement de Naruto et de la maison de ses parents.

Alors vous avez trouv des indices, nous disant ou Naruto a pu allez ?

Rien, Naruto tout vider, son appartement et la maison de ses parents sont tous vides. dit Kakashi

Bon j ai envoy s Shizune voir les rapports des fronti res pour voir si Naruto es all s en dehors du pays. dit Tsunade

J ai essay d invoqu Pakkum mais je n ai pas r ussi. dit Kakashi

Pas tonnant, Naruto a invoqu Gamabunta et lui a tout racont , le contrat des crapauds, des limaces et des chiens sont annul s. dit Tsunade

Shizune entra

Ma tre Tsunade les fronti res n ont pas vu naruto, soit il est encore dans le pays soit il a trouvait un autre moyen de le quitter.

Bien.

On a aussi re us un message de Kumo, le raikage demande une r union des kages de l alliance, ici Konoha. dit Shizune

Pourquoi ici ? demanda Tsunade

Apparemment, la mizukage et le tsuchikage veulent s excuser aupr s de Naruto de l avoir accus s. dit Shizune

Bon, vous allez avec les ANBU la recherche de Naruto. Dit Tsunade a la bande de Naruto

Les ninjas sortirent et Tsunade regarda par sa fen tre.

Naruto ou tu es ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre que je n avais le choix ? dit Tsunade

Tsunade cru voir alors passer devant ces yeux une petite f e blanche avec une queue.

J ai du r ver. dit Tsunade

La f e tait r el, elle vola jusqu au mont hokage ou elle prit l apparence d une jeune fille aux long cheveux blonds, elle observa le village.

Alors tu es parti Naruto, pour trouver la force de pardonner a Tsunade et a tes amis, je comprends, ne t inqui te pas, ils te retrouveront et la tu pourras exprimer ce que tu as ressenti, ce continent a besoin de ton aide et celle de la guilde, va Naruto et que les f es te prot gent et te guide mon enfant, trouve la force de pardonner a Tsunade et a tes amis a Fairy Tail. Dit la jeune fille en se retransformant en f e et partis pour le lieu ou Naruto tait partit, un endroit magique situ de par les mers.

Le royaume de Fiore, ce pays perp tuellement neutre qui compte dix-sept millions d habitants est aussi un monde de magie et de myst re, la magie fait partie du quotidien de ses habitants et son commerce y ai totalement libres ainsi certain pass ma tre dans cette art d cident d en faire leur profession on les appellent : les mages, contre r tributions ils uvrent pour le bien de la communaut leurs force est aussi leur nombre, ils sont regroup dans diff rentes guildes diss min s un peu partout dans le royaume parmi celles-ci se trouve une guilde toute particuli re qui hier comme aujourd hui a fait na tre de nombreuses l gendes, elle a pour nom : Fairy Tail

Dans la ville portuaire d Hargeon au royaume de Fiore Naruto descendit de bateau et se dirige t vers une gare.

Le royaume de Fiore, tu m as manqu , j arrive Erza. dit Naruto

Au cours de son voyage avec Jiraya Naruto tait venues Fiore et avait appris la magie aupr s du roi des dragons, et s tait sympathis avec la guilde de Fairy Tail et tait tomb perdument amoureux de Erza Scarlet, qui avait des sentiments pour le blond, arriver la gare il acheta un billet pour Magnolia, quand entendit une personne l appeler.

Naruto c est toi ?

Naruto se retourna et vit une superbe jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, portant une armure, l amour de sa vie Erza Scarlet.

Erza. dit Naruto

Naruto.

Erza se jeta dans les bras de Naruto et l embrassa.

Mon amour.

Je t aime Erza.

Moi aussi je t aime, que fais tu la ? dit Erza

Je vais rejoindre Fairy Tail. dit Naruto

Et Konoha ?

Naruto et Erza mont rent dans le train et Naruto lui raconta la mission Kusa.

Ils t ont menti, apr s tout ce tu as fait pour eux, ils te ne t ont pas dit que c tait une mission et ont fait semblant de dout de toi, c est horrible. Dit Erza

Je sais, mais m me si eux ou l Akatsuki me trouve, ils ne pourront utiliser le chakra, et il y aura la guilde. dit Naruto

Oui.

A Fairy Tail

Erza devrai rentrer aujourd hui. dit Natsu

Dans la journ e. dit Makarov

La porte de la guilde s ouvrit et Erza entra.

Ma tre j ai accompli la mission et j ai une surprise. dit Erza

Une surprise ? dit Makarov

Regarder qui j ai rencontr .

Naruto entra dans la guilde, tous fut bouche-b e.

Bonjour tout le monde je suis revenu. dit Naruto

NARUTO EST REVENU. dit Natsu

Ouais g nial. dit Happy

Cela faisait longtemps. dit Mirajane

En effet Mirajane dit Naruto

Tous le monde fut heureux de revoir Naruto.

Naruto ravie de te revoir, mais que fais tu la, tu n es pas Konoha ? Dit Makarov

Naruto et Erza leurs racont rent les v nements de la prison, tous fut furieux.

Je vois, ils t on tromp , une chose qui ne se fait pas Fairy Tail. dit Makarov

Comment ces chiens ont pu te faire a ? On devrait aller a Konoha et leurs d foncer la t te. dit Natsu en col re en serrant les poings

Non Natsu, j ai des amis Konoha, de toute fa on je pense que Tsunade me retrouveras et la on pourra enfin s expliquer elle est l hokage, ici a Fiore elle n a aucune autorit Dit Naruto

En effet, tu veux tre membre de la guilde ? Dit Makarov

Oui. dit Naruto en d voilant sont cot droit

Mirajane lui tamponna le cot droit et la marque de fairy Tail apparu en orange sur Naruto.

Tu es membre de la guilde. dit Mirajane

Merci, maintenant je peux mettre a. Dit Naruto en sortant de sa poche un bandeau frontal similaire celui qu il portait a Konoha, sauf que le nouveau bandeau de Naruto portait le Symbole de Fairy Tail au lieu de celui de Konoha

J ai fait faire a dans la ville ou j ai pris le bateau qui m a amen Fiore, j ai besoin de porter quelque chose sur le front. dit Naruto en nouant le bandeau sur son front.

Ca te va bien. dit Erza

Merci. dit Naruto

Yoruichi vient voir Naruto. dit Lucy

Aussit t un chat noir arriva dans les bras de Naruto, c tait Yoruichi une chatte qui peut se transformer en une humaine la peau bronze et aux cheveux violet, c est la chatte que Naruto re ue quand il appris la magie du roi des dragons.

Yoruichi ravie de revoir, pardon de ne pas t avoir amen avec moi, je ne voulais pas attirer l attention de Konoha sur Fairy Tail. dit Naruto

Je comprends Naruto.

Naruto mon gar on chaque membres de la guilde comprend ta r action de partir de Konoha mais dit moi en veux tu compl tement a Tsunade ? Apr s tout tous ce qu elle voulait c tait avant tout prouver ton innocence. dit Makarov

Je ne lui en veux pas totalement et je pense que je serai en mesure de lui pardonner un jour sauf Kakashi, je lui ai laiss une chance et il l a laiss passer. dit Naruto

On comprend Naruto. dit Cana

Tes parents, Sarutobi et Jiraya comprendraient ta r action au fait comment va Jiraya ? Cela m tonne qu il ne se soit pas oppos l id e de Kakashi. dit Makarov

Ma tre Jiraya-sensei est mort. dit Naruto

Toute la guilde fut choqu e.

Je suis d sol . dit Makarov

Ce n est rien. Dit Naruto

Il comprend ta r action la ou il est, bon retour Naruto. dit Makarov

BON RETOUR NARUTO. dirent tout les membres de la guilde

Allez on fait la f te. dit Makarov

La f te commen a et fut grandiose.

Cet endroit est toujours aussi anim . dit Naruto

Oui. dit Erza

D cid ment Fairy Tail est toujours Fairy Tail. dit Naruto

Naruto. dit une voix

Naruto se retourna et Luxus et sa bande.

Bonjour Naruto. dit Evergreen

D sole pour ce que tu as v cu a Houzukijo. dit Fried

Sois le bienvenue. dit Bixrow

Ravi de te revoir. dit Luxus

Luxus, la bande de rajin cela faisait longtemps, on ne vous voit pas souvent a la guilde. dit Naruto

On est souvent d bord s. dit Luxus

Eh Naruto cela faisait longtemps. Dit Gildarzts

Gildarzts on ne te voit pas souvent la guilde. dit Naruto

Il faut bien que je veille sur ma petite Cana. dit Gildarzts en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

Oh h arr te de me coller. dit Cana

Papa g teau, les membres de Fairy Tail n ont pas chang . dit Naruto

Oui. Dit Erza, elle vit le visage un peu triste de son petit copain

Tu pense quoi Naruto ? dit Erza

A Konoha, m me si ils m ont menti, je ne peux m emp cher de penser eux, c est pour a que j ai gard le collier de Tsunade. dit Naruto

Allons, tu les reverras, ne pense plus eux pour le moment, et viens t amuser. dit Erza

Oui merci Erza. dit Naruto en vitant une bouteille, il vit Natsu, Grey, Gajeel et Elfman se battre.

Ah ah ils n ont pas chang . Dit Naruto

Oui tu sais Naruto, je sais que Konoha reste ton foyer et que tu n en veux pas compl tement Tsunade. Dit Erza

Tu as toujours le don de lire le c ur des gens, c est l une des choses que j aime chez toi a, tes cheveux magnifique. Dit Naruto en embrassant Erza

La f te se poursuit et Naruto oublia Konoha, pour le moment.

Le soir Erza, Natsu et Grey s taient r unis chez Lucy, sans son autorisation.

C EST CHEZ MOI. Hurla Lucy en sortant de la salle de bain et en voyant ses amis dans son salon

On a voulu te faire un petit coucou. dit Erza

T est pas avec Naruto Erza ? demanda Lucy en les rejoignant apr s s tre habill s

Il emm nage dans son nouvel appartement, gr ce a la fortune de ses parents, qui a tait automatiquement converti en joyaux gr ce a un sort du conseil, pour viter que les touristes ai des probl mes d argent, Naruto a pu se trouver une belle maison, pas loin de la guilde, je vais emm nager avec lui. dit Erza

Je n arrive pas croire que Tsunade la femme que Naruto consid re comme sa m re et son quipe ont pu lui faire un coup pareil, l envoyer en prison alors qu ils savaient que Naruto tait innocent, et lui confi sans lui dire une mission. dit Lucy

Naruto n en veux pas a Tsunade de l avoir envoy en prison elle n avait pas le choix que d envoyer Naruto Houzukijo, dans les nations l mentaires quand un ninja est accus d un crime comme celui dont Naruto tait accuser la loi oblige le kage du village envoyer le ninja Houzukijo et Naruto sait que si Tsunade ne l avait pas envoy s l -bas les villages aurait pu d clarer la guerre a Konoha. dit Erza

Mais le tromper, en lui donnant sans lui dire une mission et faire semblant de dout de lui, a c est horrible de leurs part, apr s tout ce que Naruto a fait pour le village. dit Natsu

Je sais Natsu, mais a mon avis Naruto avait une autre raison de partir. dit Erza

Comment a Erza ? demanda Grey

Quand on tait dans le train, pendant que Naruto me racont la mission, j ai vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux, et lors de la f te il m a dit qu il ne pouvait s emp cher de penser a Konoha, a mon avis Konoha lui manque, il a du partir pour une autre raison. dit Erza

Quelle raison ? demanda Lucy

Je ne sais pas, laissons a Naruto le temps de s installer ensuite on lui demandera. dit Erza

Tu penses qu ils pourraient retrouver Naruto ? demanda Natsu

Je ne sais pas, mais le ma tre, Naruto et moi nous avons discut ce sujet, si Tsunade et l quipe 7 viennent la guilde pour ramener Naruto on leurs r serves un traitement sp cial pour eux qu ils ne sont pas pr s d oublier. dit Erza

Bien. dit Grey

Erza, Natsu et Grey rent rent chez eux, pendant ce temps Makarov buvait tranquillement une chope de bi re en pensant a la journ e d aujourd hui.

Ah, Naruto a rejoins la guilde Sarutobi, quand m me, Tsunade me surprend, faire une chose pareille a son propre filleul, Jiraya m a dit quelle est une Uzumaki par l interm diaire de Mito Uzumaki sa grand m re, Jiraya m a dit que les Uzumaki ne trompent pas leur famille, bon d accord elle n avait pas le choix que d envoyer Naruto dans cette prison a cause des accusations, mais faire semblant de dout de lui pour mieux inciter Mui a se montrer, a c est plut t horrible de sa part, Tsunade retrouvera Naruto et elle viendra ici avec l quipe 7 pour tenter de le ramener, bien que Naruto m a propos s un traitement sp cial pour elle et l quipe 7, s en prendre a un hokage pourrait causer des probl mes a la guilde. dit Makarov

Ma tre vous tiez la. dit Mirajane en s approchant

J ai trouv dans les archives de la guilde quelque chose d int ressant sur Konoha qui pourra nous aider quand Tsunade et l quipe 7 viendront pour tenter de ramener Naruto dit Mirajane

Ah bon ? demanda Makarov

Il semble que Konoha et la guilde est tait en relation a l poque de Hashirama Senju le premier hokage et de Mavis Vermillon le premier ma tre de la guilde. Dit Mirajane en tendant un papier a Makarov qui le lut en souriant.

Maintenant nous avons une bonne raison de donner une le on a Tsunade et a l quipe 7. Dit Makarov le sourire aux l vres

Le lendemain Naruto se r veilla dans sa nouvelle maison, qu il avait achet e.

Ah on dort bien ici, allez un bon bain. Dit Naruto en se levant il vit les photos qu il avait pos s sur la commode de son salon, il vit la photo de l quipe7 m me si il a barrait la t te de Kakashi, une photo ou il pose avec sa bande, une photo de ses parents et une ou il pose avec Tsunade, les deux ninjas poser comme une m re et son fils.

Attends-moi Tsunade, laisse-moi le temps de vous pardonner, vous me retrouverai et la, je pourrai vous dire la raison de mon d part, une fois que vous aurez eu le traitement que ma tre Makarov et moi on vous r serve. dit Naruto

Naruto prit un bain.

J aime cet appartement il est spacieux, la salle de bain est tout quip e, la cuisine aussi avec un four magique, ma chambre est grande, le lit confortable et on y dort bien, mais ma pi ce pr f rer c est mon salon. dit Naruto en sortant de son bain, en s habillant et en retournent dans son salon ou il vit Natsu, Happy, Grey, Lucy, Yoruichi et Erza dans son salon.

COMMENT ETES VOUS ENTRES ? Hurla Naruto

On voulait te dire bonjour, c est ton premier jour la guilde. dit Natsu

Je comprends maintenant Lucy ce que tu ressens quand ils entrent chez toi. dit Naruto

Merci Naruto, en tous cas c est vraiment tr s jolie chez toi. dit Lucy

Je me sens bien ici. dit Happy en griffant le mur

LE MUR, VA FAIRE TES GRIFFES AILLEURS. hurla Naruto

Bon Naruto viens, on a trouv un travail, il suffit de pulv riser une guilde noire en change de 500000 joyaux. dit Erza

Bien j arrive. dit Naruto en mettant son manteau de sennin il y avait le symbole de Fairy Tail sur le dos du manteau

Les crapauds du mont Myoboku m ont fait ce manteau quand je leur ai dit ou j allais.

Cela te va bien. dit Erza

Merci et Grey. dit Naruto

Oui.

Remet ta chemise et enfile un pantalon. dit Naruto

AHHHHH Mince. dit Grey qui tait en cale on

Pendant ce temps au conseil de la magie.

C est intol rable.

En effet ce village ne peut rester impuni, m me si ils ont fait du mal a un membre de Fairy Tail.

S en prendre la guilde c est s en prendre au roi.

Messieurs dames calmez-vous je vais envoyer un lettre de plainte au seigneur de leur pays pour qu il puisse venir ici pour discuter des mesures a prendre. Dit le roi

Bien votre majest , le village de Konoha ne restera impuni. Dit Grandoma le pr sident du conseil

4 jours plus tard, Naruto et son quipe rentr s de leur mission, il tait a la plage, il avait re us en prime un s jour a la plage.

Ah on est bien ici. dit Lucy qui bronzait avec Erza et Yoruichi sous sa forme humaine.

Oui, c est incroyable que la prime bonus de notre mission soit un s jour la plage, en tout cas cela fait du bien Naruto de prendre un peu de vacances la mer apr s la mission Houzukijo. dit Erza

Ouais. Dit Yoruichi en voyant Naruto jouait dans l eau avec Natsu, Grey et Happy

Des ANBU de Konoha qui avaient retrouv la trace de Naruto jusqu' Fiore les vis.

Le voila.

On y va ?

Non, le ma tre hokage veux le ramener elle-m me, rentrons au village.

Ce que les ANBU ne savaient pas c est Naruto et les autres les avaient rep rer depuis un bon moment.

C tait qui ces types masqu ? demanda Grey

Des ANBU de Konoha, ils sont ici ma recherche, ils ont retrouv ma trace, ils vont voir Tsunade pour qu elle puisse me ramener. dit Naruto

On les arr te ? demanda Natsu

Non, laissez rentrer a Konoha. dit Naruto

Naruto, Tsunade et l quipe 7 vont venir pour tenter de te ramener. dit Lucy

C est exactement mon intention. dit Naruto

Bon, on ira voir le ma tre, allons nous baigner les filles. dit Erza en rejoignant son amoureux dans l eau avec Lucy et Yoruichi

Une semaine plus tard au palais du seigneur du pays du feu.

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Pr parer mon carrosse je pars pour Konoha. Ordonna le seigneur du pays du feu en jetant 2 dossiers sur la table

Mon seigneur une lettre vient d arriver.

Pas le temps.

Elle vient du royaume de Fiore.

QUOI.

Elle porte le tampon royal.

Le royaume de Fiore, on n est pas entr en contact avec eux depuis le premier hokage. Dit le seigneur du pays du feu en ouvrant la lettre, il la lut et sortit de l enveloppe un papier, il devient furieux.

La Tsunade a int r t avoir une bonne explication.

A Konoha une semaine plus tard le village avait des probl mes diplomatique en effet, apr s le d part de Naruto, les villageois ont bl m Tsunade pour son d part et de l avoir tromp , en effet ne voyant plus Naruto les villageois ont demander a Tsunade ou il tait, Tsunade a pu cachait le fait que Naruto a tait envoyer a Houzukijo en leurs disant qu il tait en mission hors du village, quand elle avait envoyait Naruto a Houzukijo il avait tait sortis discr tement du village sans qu il soit vu d aucun villageois pour que personnes ne doute de Naruto a nouveau, mais la elle ne pouvait plus mentir, elle a tout racont , les villageois taient furieux ils n arrivaient pas a croire que Tsunade et l quipe 7 ai pu tromp ainsi le h ros du village qui est le fils du quatri me hokage, Ayame et Teuchi ont chassaient l quipe 7 et Tsunade de leur restaurant disant qu ils n taient plus les bienvenus, Konohamaru et son quipe taient furieux eux aussi et avait profit d une mission au pays du printemps pour tout racon t a Koyuki le seigneur du pays, la jeune femme fut furieuse et avait envoy des lettres aux dirigeant des pays alli s que Konoha a eus gr ce a naruto, Tsunade avait re us des lettres de leurs part disant que si naruto ne revenait pas apr s la guerre ils annulerai leurs alliances Tsunade recevait plus de lettres de plainte de la part des villageois que de courrier habituel, La bande de Naruto taient dans un parc en train de discuter de Naruto.

Ah gal re, on fouill avec les ANBU pratiquement tout le pays et aucun signes de Naruto, ou a-t-il bien pu se cacher ? dit Shikamaru

Il s est bien cacher. dit Ino

Je n arrive pas croire qu il est pu crire des choses aussi odieuses dans sa lettre. dit Sakura

Elles sont peut tre odieuse, mais il faut avouer qu elles ont du sens. Dit Shino

Comment a Shino ? dit Sakura

Naruto a prot ges le village des tonnes de fois, et l hokage et vous vous le tromper, pas tonnant qu il soit partis. dit Shino

On n avait pas le choix, il fallait bien trouver une solution afin de tromper Mui et avec son caract re naruto aurait fais n importe quoi. dit Sakura

Oui, mais en faisant a c est comme si on ne lui faisait pas confiance. dit Shikamaru

D j que Naruto t en voulait pour d avoir tent de le manipuler au pays du fer, alors la a a tait la goutte d eau. dit Choji

Si j ai fait a c tait pour qu il arr te de pourchasser Sasuke, pour qu il arr te de se mettre en danger, mais je ne suis pas fi re de moi. dit Sakura

Comment va Hinata, Neji ? demanda Tenten

Elle ne sort plus de sa chambre. dit Neji

Cela ne m tonne pas qu elle refuse de nous aid s retrouver Naruto. dit Ino

Si ma tre hokage s tait excus s aupr s de Naruto apr s la mission il ne serait pas partis. dit Lee

Ma tre Tsunade pensait que c tait Kakashi-sensei de s excuser vu que c tait son id e. dit Sakura

Et pourquoi il ne s est pas excuser ? demanda Kiba

Il s est excuser, Naruto l a mal prit, il a balanc un bol de ramen a la figure de Kakashi-sensei, mais Naruto n a pas le droit de nous en vouloir a nous son quipe et a ma tre Tsunade, on a fait pour prouver son innocence et pour le bien du village. dit Sakura

Non mais tu plaisante Sakura ? Naruto a tout a fait le droit de vous en vouloir il a tant fais pour nous et nous on le trompe en faisant semblant de dout de lui. dit Choji

Sakura s aper ut que Naruto a eu raison de leur en vouloir.

En tout cas, il y est pas all de main morte avec Kakashi dans sa lettre. dit Kiba

Oui, si Asuma sensei c tait comporter de la m me fa on envers nous j aurais cess de l appeler sensei, faire du favoritisme franchement ce n est pas une attitude digne d un sensei. dit Shikamaru

Ouais Kakashi n est plus respect par aucuns ninjas du village, Gai-Sensei ne veux plus le reconna tre comme son rival. dit Lee

Par contre Shikamaru tu tais vraiment oblig de transmettres le dossier de la mission a Houzukijo et celui de Naruto au seigneur du pays du feu ? demanda Ino

Oui Ino, Naruto est le fils du quatri me hokage et de la chef du clan Uzumaki, on ne trompe pas un h ritiers de clan quelque soit la raison m me l hokage, j tais oblig s de lui transmettre le dossier. Dit Shikamaru

Un insecte de Shino arriva et se mit sur la main de l Aburame.

Mon insecte a vu les quatre autres kages entrer dans le village. dit Shino

Ca va chauffer. dit Kiba

Ouais, je ne voudrais pas tre a la place de ma tre hokage, elle va devoir expliquer le d part de Naruto et connaissant Gaara il ne va pas tre content du tout et le raikage aussi ne va tre vraiment pas content. Dit Shikamaru

Les quatre Kages taient arriv s Konoha, ils entendirent les villageois murmurer.

Les quatre kages sont la.

J esp re, qu ils vont donner une le on cette horrible femme qu est Tsunade.

Ouais comment elle et l quipe 7 ont pu faire a Naruto ? Le pauvre.

Ils parlent de Naruto Uzumaki, j ai entendu dire que c est un h ros aux yeux de ce village, qu est ce que le ma tre hokage a bien pu lui faire pour qu ils soient en col re contre elle ? demanda Mei

Je ne sais pas, je n ai pas mis les pieds dans ce village depuis des ann es, et je n ai jamais rencontr ce jeune homme. dit Onoki

Kankuro et Temari arriv rent pr s de Gaara, le kazekage les avait envoy s dire a Naruto qu il tait au village.

Gaara, On ne trouve naruto nulle part dans le village et son appartement est vide, soit il est en mission a long terme hors du village, soit il a quitt le village. Dit Temari

Etrange, je vais demander a l hokage. dit Gaara

Hum, Naruto qui n est pas au village et les villageois qui parlent de quelque chose que Tsunade et l quipe 7 lui aurait fait, je me demande si n a pas quelque chose voir avec cette mission Houzukijo. pensa Aa

Dans son bureau Tsunade regardait une carte.

Rien, Rien, Rien on a fouill pratiquement toute les villes du pays, et aucuns signes de Naruto. dit Tsunade en barrant des point sur la carte, en se rem morant la r union du conseil de ce matin.

Flashback.

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Naruto Uzumaki ? demanda Koharu

Non, toujours rien, cela fait une semaine et rien. dit Tsunade

Si vous ne l aviez pas tromp quand l aviez envoy a Houzukijo, il ne serait pas partis. dit Tsume

Je n avais pas le choix, c tait n cessaire pour le bien du village et pour prouver l innocence de Naruto. dit Tsunade

Jamais le troisi me hokage n aurait fait une chose pareille, c est vous et l quipe 7 qu on devrait envoyer a Houzukijo. dit Choza en col re.

Choza un peu de respect devant l hokage. dit Homura

Pourquoi ? Apr s ce qu elle a fait elle ne m rite plus notre respect, Minato, Kushina et ma tre Jiraya seraient furieux de voir comment vous aviez trait leur fils et filleul. dit Hiashi

Il fallait que je fasse a pour inciter Mui se montrer et prouver que c tait lui le coupable et non Naruto. dit Tsunade

Allez expliquer a aux kages, surtout au kazekage, je peux vous dire qu il ne sera pas content, nous les clans nous avons d cid que si Naruto n est pas revenus apr s la guerre et que vous et l quipe 7 ne reconnaissais pas votre tromperie nous quitterons Konoha pour nous installer a Suna. dit Shikaku en col re en quittant la salle avec les chefs de clans.

Retour au bureau de Tsunade

Cette mission me donne plus de mal que de bien, les chefs de clan veulent partir, nos alli s veulent rompre nos alliances, le seigneur du pays du feu ne s est pas encore montrer, il faudra que je parle a Naruto quand on le retrouvera. dit Tsunade

Shizune entra

Ma tre Tsunade les kages sont la ils vous attendent.

Bien.

Shizune vit le regard pr occup de son ma tre.

Ca ne va pas ma tre Tsunade ?

Non a ne va pas Shizune, le courrier quotidien est remplis de lettres de plaintes des villageois, les pays alli s et les clans veulent nous quitter si Naruto ne revient pas apr s la guerre, et je n ai pas encore re us la visite du seigneur du pays du feu, il va me rabattre les oreilles, quand il va venir me voir, tous a parce que j ai voulu prouver l innocence de Naruto. dit Tsunade

Le probl me, n est le fait que vouliez prouviez son innocence, le probl me vient de votre fa on de le faire, ils savent que vous n aviez pas le choix que d envoyer Naruto a Houzukijo a cause des accusations, mais notre tromperie envers Naruto c est ca qui les rend furieux. dit Shizune en soupirant

Je n avais pas le choix.

Je sais, les kages vous attendent.

Tsunade se dirigea vers la salle de r union.

Dans la salle de r union

Ma tre hokage ou est Naruto ? Je ne l ai pas vu, il faut le cacher. dit Gaara

Naruto n est pas Konoha. dit Tsunade

Il est en mission ? dit Mei

Non.

Alors ou est t il ? demanda Aa

Je ne sais pas. dit Tsunade

Comment a ? C est l un de vos ninjas. dit Onoki

Ben, il y a un petit probl me. dit Tsunade

Qu est ce qu il y a encore ? dit Aa

Naruto a d missionn et il est parti. dit Tsunade

Oh il ne manquait plus que a. Dit Onoki

Vous avez approuv sa d mission ? dit Mei

Je ne regardais pas les papiers. dit Tsunade

QUOI, le fils du quatri me hokage est parti. dit Aa

Le fils du quatri me hokage ? dit Onoki

C est le fils du quatri me hokage et de Kushina Uzumaki. dit Aa

Pourquoi avoir cach son patrimoine ? dit Onoki

Le quatri me hokage vous affront de nombreuse fois Onoki, le troisi me hokage ne voulait pas que vous vous vengiez sur lui. dit Mei

Je m en prendrai jamais son fils, il n est pas son p re. dit Onoki

Pourquoi Naruto t il d missionne? dit Gaara

Tsunade montra la lettre de Naruto.

C est quoi cette histoire de prison ? dit Gaara

Je savais bien que quand j ai entendu les villageois parler de quelque chose que vous et l quipe 7 avaient fait a Naruto, que a avait un rapport voir avec la mission a Houzukijo je vous avis dit que ce n' tait pas une bonne id e de ne rien dire a Naruto mais vous avez mis sur son indulgence, m me Naruto a des limites aux niveau col re. dit Aa

Quelle mission a Houzukijo ? Et quel rapport avec le d part de Naruto ? demanda Gaara

Il y a quelque temps, quelqu un qui s est fait pass pour Naruto a attaqu des jonins de Kiri et d Iwa et m a attaqu , suite a ses accusations pour viter une guerre entre village et d masquer le vrai coupable l hokage a suivi un plan de Kakashi Hatake et a envoy Naruto a Houzukijo, et lui donn la mission de p n trez la prison et d couvrir ce que Mui le directeur de la prison magouillait et ainsi pouvoir prouver l innocence de Naruto. expliqua Aa

Je sais, nous avons accus s Naruto de s en tre pris a certain de nos jonins, mais vous avez interrogez un membre des fruits de l herbe de Kusa en face de nous qui nous a dit qu ils ont fait accus s Naruto. Dit Onoki

Et alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Naruto est partis, il a accompli la mission qui lui a tait confi et a pu prouver son innocence. dit Mei

Justement il ne savait pas que c tait une mission. dit Aa

Pardon, vous pouvez r p ter ? Comment a il ne savait pas que c tait une mission ? Dit Onoki surpris

Relise la lettre, le ma tre hokage a penser que pour mieux inciter Mui a se montrer il fallait que Naruto ne sache rien et lui fait croire qu elle croyait ses accusations et l a envoy a Houzukijo, et lui donn sans qu il le sache la mission de p n trez la prison. expliqua Aa

Gaara plissa les yeux de col re, Mei regarda Tsunade avec un regard en col re et Onoki lui se mit applaudir ironiquement.

Ah bravo, bravo ma tre hokage, maintenant on a un jinchuriki dans la nature. dit Onoki

Gaara plissa les yeux de col re

Apr s tout ce que Naruto a fait pour vous, vous lui mentez et vous fa tes semblant de dout de lui dit Gaara

Pour trompez ces ennemis, il faut trompez les siens. dit Tsunade

Et maintenant Naruto est partit, on ne sait o , apr s la guerre je vais parler au seigneur du pays du feu sur vos m thodes Tsunade. dit Aa

QUOI je vous rappelle ma tre raikage que c tait une mission entre nos 2 villages et que vous aviez accept mon id e et celle de Kakashi. r torqua Tsunade

J ai accept l id e que vous envoyer Naruto a Houzukijo, mais je n ai jamais accept le fait que vous le trompiez et que vous lui mentiez en lui confiant sans lui dire une mission, je n aime pas ceux qui trompent les siens et encore moins ceux qui trompent un membre de leur propre famille. dit Aa

Comment a ? demanda Mei

Tsunade est une Uzumaki par l interm diaire de sa grand-m re Mito Uzumaki la femme d Hashirama Senju le premier hokage, elle est donc un membre de la famille de Naruto. dit Aa

Vous avez tromp un membre de votre propre famille. dit Gaara

Etre un kage, ne signifie pas oublier ses liens familiaux. dit Mei

J ai d j rencontr des andouilles, des idiots et des abrutis dans ma vie, mais un hokage qui trompent de la sorte son meilleur et plus fid le ninja qui plus est un membre de sa propre famille jamais, encore heureux que Naruto n est pas l ch Kyubi sur vous et Kakashi en guise de repr sailles, non mais sinc rement ma tre hokage c est quoi votre probl me ? dit Onoki

Je n avais pas le choix, avec son caract re pr cipit Naruto aurait fait n importe quoi si je lui avais dit que c tait une mission pour prouver son innocence et arr ter Mui d s le d part.

A cause de son caract re pr cipit ? Je sais que Naruto a un caract re pr cipit je le sais vraiment mais ce n tait une raison pour lui faire un coup pareil. Dit Gaara visiblement en col re

Etre un kage ne vous permet pas de tromper les v tres pour une raison comme a non plus. dit Onoki

C est vrai Tsunade, la vous tes allez trop loin avec Naruto. dit Aa

Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez partit de ces personnes qui prennent les jinchurikis pour des armes sans motions et tous a pour quoi? Tous a pour la bo te de pandore, vous tiez pr ts a sacrifiez votre meilleur ninja qui est un membre de votre famille qui plus est l un de nos jinchurikis, pour cette bo te? Se moqua Mei

JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE DIRE QUE JE CONSIDERE NARUTO COMME UNE ARME, POUR MOI IL EST COMME MON FILS, C EST MON FILLEUL, MINATO ET KUSHINA ONT FAIT DE JIRAYA ET MOI SON PARRAIN ET SA MARAINNE, AVEC JIRAYA MORT, JE SUIS SA SEULE FAMILLE, ET JE M EN FICHAIS DE LA BOITE DE PANDORE, CETTE MISSION AVAIT DEUX OBJECTIFS POUR KONOHA : ARRETEZ LES FRUITS DE L HERBE ET SURTOUT PROUVER L INNOCENCE DE NARUTO. Hurla Tsunade

Alors vous auriez du devinez sa r action suite a votre tromperie, dr le de fa on de respecter la volont du quatri me hokage et de sa femme en trompant de la sorte leur fils. Se moqua Onoki

Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour mieux tromper Mui. dit Tsunade avant de se faire saisir par le col par Aa en col re qui c tait pr cipit a une vitesse fulgurante vers Tsunade

MAIS PAS EN TROMPENT LE HEROS DE VOTRE VILLAGE QUI EST LE FILS D UN HOKAGE ET UN MEMBRE DE VOTRE FAMILLE QUI PLUS EST VOTRE FILLEUL PAUVRE SOTTE, MAIS QU EST-CE QUE JIRAYA AVAIT DANS LA TETE QUAND IL VOUS A PROPOSER POUR CE POSTE ? C EST NARUTO QUE J AURAI DU PROPOSER POUR LE POSTE DE HOKAGE APRES LA PREMIERE REUNION DES KAGES. Hurla Aa

Ma tre raikage, calmez-vous ce n est pas le moment de vous nerver. dit Tsunade

C EST LE MOMENT REVE POUR S ENERVER, NARUTO EST PARTI, UN DE NOS JINCHURIKI EST DANS LA NATURE, MADARA A UNE OCCASION EN OR DE S EMPARER DE NARUTO ET DE KYUBI ET CE PAR VOTRE FAUTE. Hurla Aa

MA FAUTE ? hurla Tsunade

OUI C EST VOUS ET HATAKE ET VOTRE PETITE IDEE DE TROMPER NARUTO EN L ENVOYANT A HOUZUKIJO EN FAISANT SEMBLANT DE DOUTE DE LUI ET EN LUI CONFIANT SANS LUI DIRE UNE MISSION, QUI L A FAIS PARTIR, ECOUTEZ MOI SI MADARA S EMPARE DE NARUTO JE VOUS TIENDREZ POUR RESPONSABLE ET JE VOUS ENVERRAI VOUS ET HATAKE A HOUZUKIJO POUR 20 ANS. Hurla Aa en l chant Tsunade sur sa chaise avant de retourner a sa place

Vous ne pouvez pas. dit Tsunade

Je peux je suis le chef de l alliance, que pensez vous qu aurai fait Minato Namikaze le quatri me hokage a votre place ? dit Aa en se rasseyant

Il aurait fait la m me chose que moi. r torqua Tsunade

Oh que non, je n appr cie peut- tre pas Minato Namikaze, mais je dois avouer que c tait un combattant hors pair, et un chef de village digne de ce nom, jamais il n aurait tromp un de ces ninjas qu elle que soit la raison et encore moins son propre fils, vous savez comme qui vous vous tes comport ? Vous vous tes comport s comme Danzo. dit Onoki

JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME COMPARER A DANZO. Hurla Tsunade

C est pourtant ce que vous avez fais en trompent Naruto de la sorte sans vous excuser vous avez fait exactement ce que Danzo aurait fait. dit Aa

Ma tre raikage je propose que si Naruto ne reviens pas Konoha apr s la guerre, que j annule l alliance de mon village avec Konoha et de retirer Konoha de l alliance ninja. dit Gaara

Je suis d accord. dit Aa

Moi aussi. dit Mei

Moi aussi. dit Onoki

Vous ne pouvez pas, je n avais pas le choix. dit Tsunade

Vous avez pens la souffrance motionnelle de Naruto ? J ai entendu dire des choses sur Houzukijo, on dit aux d tenus qu ils sont sans valeur, qu ils ont perdus la confiance de leur village, Naruto a du avoir mal sachant que vous avait fait semblant de dout de lui, a ne m tonnes pas qu il soit partis, je n aime pas voir mon meilleur ami souffrir. dit Gaara

Mais j ai fait a avant tout pour lui, pour prouver son innocence. dit Tsunade

ASSEZ, vous nous fa tes honte Tsunade, vous fa tes honte a cette alliance, vous et Kakashi en ayant fait a Naruto. Dit Aa

Bon, nous ferons mieux de savoir ou Naruto a pu aller. Dit Onoki

On sait ou est Naruto ? demanda Mei

Non, les fronti res ne l ont pas vu, mais les patrouilles ANBU que j ai envoy on fouille pratiquement toutes les villes du pays et aucuns signes de lui, j attends toujours la derni re quipe, et il n y avait aucun indice dans l appartement de Naruto ou dans la maison de ses parents. dit Tsunade

Pour le moment la priorit de l alliance est de retrouver Naruto. dit Aa

Nous devrions le mettre dans le bingo book avec pour ordre de le ramener en bonne sant et en vie. Dit Onoki

Nous ne pouvons pas le mettre dans bingo book, il a d missionn de fa on l gale, Jinchurikis ou pas a reste un ninja et un humain, quand il est partis il tait un civil et selon la loi tous les civils qu elles qu ils soient sont libres d aller ou ils veulent. Dit Mei

En effet nous allons d ployer nos meilleur ninja capteur et les membres du clan Inuzuka et nos chien ninja pour le retrouver. Dit Aa

Tsunade se mit penser qu elle aurait du dire a Naruto que c tait une mission ou qu elle aurait du allez lui parler apr s la mission quand Gaara parla.

Ma tre raikage, je propose que si nous parvenons retrouver naruto et a le convaincre de revenir de suspendre l hokage de ses fonctions et de nommer Naruto hokage. dit Gaara

Je suis d accord dit Onoki

Moi aussi. dit Mei

Moi aussi, j en parlerai au seigneur du pays du feu. dit Aa

QUOI vous ne pouvez pas. dit Tsunade

Oh si, vous voulez le fond de ma pens e ? Vous et votre village ne valait quasiment rien sans Naruto. dit Aa

QUOI.

J ai lu le dossier de Naruto, c est qui qui a vaincu le kazekage quand il tait en mode Ichibi ? Naruto, c est qui qui vous a convaincu de revenir ? Naruto, c est qui qui a donnait a Konoha ses alli s ? Naruto, c est qui qui a mit hors d tat de nuire Kakuzu de l Akatsuki ? Naruto, c est qui qui a mit hors d tat de nuire Pein alors que vous tiez inconsciente ? Naruto, c est qui qui a le plus souffert et qui a tout fais durant la mission a Houzukijo ? Naruto, Naruto est plus dignes d tre hokage que vous. dit Aa

Tsunade Serra les dents mais reconnut que depuis qu il est ninja Naruto a fait de Konoha un village prosp re et c est lui qui tout fais lors de la mission a Houzukijo, elle se dit qu elle aurait du parler a Naruto apr s la mission quand Shizune entra dans la pi ce.

Ma tre Tsunade, les ANBU que vous avez envoy s pour trouver Naruto sont rentr s.

Bien je t coute.

Les ANBU ont retrouv la trace de Naruto, ils savent ou il se trouve. dit Shizune

QUOI, ou est t il ? demanda Tsunade

Les ANBU sont allez dans la ville portuaire du pays du feu ou des personnes disent avoir vu Naruto monter sur un bateau.

Ou allez ce bateau ? Demanda Aa

Au royaume de Fiore.

Les kages furent bouch b e

Fiore ? Dit Aa

Le pays des magiciens ? Alors ce n est pas un pays qu on raconte dans les livres pour enfants dit Gaara

Incroyable. Dit Mei

Naruto est all s l -bas.

Fiore ? Comment Naruto connait cet endroit ? dit Onoki

Jiraya, il a du amen s Naruto Fiore pendant son voyage, continue Shizune.

Ils ont prit le bateau, apr s tre arriv s a Fiore, Ils ont ensuite patrouill dans le pays, jusqu' qu ils voient Naruto en compagnie de 5 personnes dont parmi une femme aux long cheveux roux et un chat bleu avec des ailes, ils taient tous sur une plage apparemment en train de prendre des vacances. dit Shizune

HEIN QUOI ? Il ose prendre des vacances, alors qu on fouille tout le pays a sa recherche, lui il bronze au soleil et pique une t te dans l eau. dit Tsunade

En m me temps, apr s ce qu il a v cu a Houzukijo on ne peut pas lui reprocher de prendre des vacances a la mer. dit Mei

Autres choses ? demanda Aa

Ils ont parl d une guilde et avaient tous le m me symbole sur leurs corps. dit Shizune

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, un chat bleu avec des ailes, une guilde, ce symbole qu ils portaient ressemble quoi ? Demanda Onoki

A a dit Shizune en dessinant le symbole de Fairy Tail

Ok on a un petit probl me. Dit Onoki

Le d part de Naruto est un probl me. Dit Tsunade

Mais l endroit ou il se cache en est un il suffit de regarder ce symbole : c est le symbole de la c l bre guilde de Fairy Tail. Dit Onoki

Fairy Tail ? Dit Tsunade surprise

Il est all l -bas ? Dit Aa

Alors il a rejoins les f es. Dit Mei

Qu est-que c est Fairy Tail ? demanda Gaara

C est la plus c l bre guilde de magiciens du royaume de Fiore les mages de Fiore sont regroup s dans de nombreuse guildes diss min s un peu partout dans le royaume en change de contribution ils oeuvrent pour le bien des gens du royaume de Fiore, je suis un ami du ma tre de Fairy Tail, cette jeune femme aux cheveux roux est Erza Scarlet, une magicienne tr s dou , Naruto est en s curit . dit Onoki

Comment a, dit Aa

Le chakra ne marche pas Fiore, l Akatsuki ne pourra rien faire, et Fairy Tail est la meilleure guilde de tout le pays, de plus personnes ne s en prend a un membre de Fairy Tail, la derni re fois que quelqu un s en n est pris a des membres de la guilde c est Jose le ma tre de la guilde de Phantom Lord, Il tait jaloux de la c l brit de Fairy Tail, Makarov le ma tre de Fairy Tail et les autres de la guilde, se bagarrent contre Phantom Lord, ils r duisirent la guilde en poussi re et mis mirent hors d tat de nuire Jose. dit Onoki

Hmm cela me semble en effet une bonne cachette, je propose de laissez Naruto dans cette guilde jusqu' ce que la guerre soit termin . dit Mei

Je suis d accord. dit Aa

Moi aussi. dit Gaara

Moi aussi. dit Onoki

Ma tre kages laissez allez voir le voir, lui parler, pour le ramenez. dit Tsunade

Apr s ce que vous lui avez fait, il ne vous coutera jamais, ni Makarov non plus d ailleurs quand il s agit d un membre de la guilde, il est t tu comme une mule, il n en fait qu a sa t te. dit Onoki

Tsunade, je pense que Naruto est en s curit dans cette guilde, au d part je voulais le cacher sur l le de la tortue qui se trouve dans le pays de la foudre, mais je pense que cette guilde est une bonne cachette, nous confions la s curit de naruto a Fairy Tail jusqu' que la guerre soit termin . dit Aa

Je vais y allez. dit Tsunade en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte, quand Mei et Gaara la retiennent par les bras, Tsunade commen a se d battre

On comprend que voulez ramener Naruto, ma tre hokage mais calmez vous. dit Gaara

Le ma tre raikage fait une exception vous n tes pas oblig s de ramener Naruto. dit Mei

Non, Naruto est un habitant de Konoha et mon filleul, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cette guilde, le village tient a lui. dit Tsunade

Ma tre hokage n y allez pas, Makarov ne supporte pas qu on s en prenne a un membre de la guilde, il va vous massacrer comme un vulgaire cafard , comme il a fait avec Jose il a plus de force dans son petit doigts que dans tout mon corps. dit Onoki

Il s est enfui du village tout a parce qu il ne peut pas voir et comprendre qu on a fait a pour lui, pour prouver son innocence, il doit rentr s pour qu il comprenne que pour nous l objectif principal de la mission tait de prouver son innocence. dit Tsunade

Il aurait compris si vous lui aviez dit d s le d part. dit Mei

Il aurait fait n importe quoi si je lui avais dit d s le d part il a un caract re pr cipit . dit Tsunade

Donc vous n avez pas confiance en les capacit s de votre meilleur ninja. r torqua Onoki

J ai confiance en Naruto et en ces capacit s. dit Tsunade

Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que c tait une mission ? dit Onoki

Je ne voulais pas que cette mission choue, si elle avait chou Naruto n aurait jamais pu prouver son innocence. dit Tsunade

Tsunade je pense que c est vous qui ne comprenez pas les sentiments de Naruto, il a eu l impression que lui avez crach au visage apr s tout ce qu il a fait pour vous, un kage se doit de comprendre la souffrance et les sentiments de ses ninjas, mais bon je vous laisse y aller pour que vous tentiez de ramener Naruto mais c'est vous et l' quipe 7 qui allez y alliez. Dit Aa

Pourquoi ce serait a moi et l' quipe 7 d'y alliez?

Parce que c'est vous qui avez fait partir Naruto, parce que vous tes une femme stupide et indignes de votre poste de hokage et parce que je vous tabasse vous et l' quipe 7 avant de envoyer a Houzukijo si vous refusez. Dit Aa

Bien.

Le ma tre Tsuchikage vous accompagneras, il connait bien cette guilde, il vous guidera, mais il ne vous aidera pas tenter de convaincre Naruto de revenir. dit Aa

Bien, mais un conseil ne provoquer pas Fairy Tail. dit Onoki

Comment a ? Demanda Tsunade

Fairy Tail est non seulement la meilleure guilde du pays mais aussi la plus importante elle a les faveurs du roi de Fiore, s en prendre a un membre de la Guilde c est s en prendre directement a Fairy Tail et s en prendre a Fairy Tail c est s en prendre au roi. Dit Onoki

Donc si on s en prend a Naruto on s en prend au roi de Fiore et on est dans un conflit diplomatique avec Fiore. Dit Mei

Exact et le roi pourrai nous d clarer la guerre et on serait d bordait avec celle contre Madara et l Akatsuki, d autant que le roi fera appel a toute les guildes officielles du royaume : Fairy Tail, Quatro Cerebus, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel et les dix mages sacr s, d j que Fairy Tail peut tenir t te a une arm e alors avec les autres guildes officielles et les dix mages sacr s, il nous fera massacrer comme du b tail. dit Onoki

C est quoi les dix mages sacr s ? demanda Gaara

Le rang de mage sacr s est un privil ge qu accorde le conseil de Fiore aux dix meilleures mages du royaume, Makarov en est un. expliqua Onoki

Tsunade si vous fa tes quoi que ce soit contre Naruto pour tentez de le ramenez et que le roi de Fiore se plaint qu on s en est pris Fairy Tail, j expulse illico Konoha de l alliance et je vous laisse vous occuper vous-m me de Fiore. Dit Aa

QUOI. Hurla Tsunade

C est vous et Hatake qui avez fait partir Naruto en le trompant de la sorte, c est vous qui voulait aller a Fairy Tail pour tenter de le ramener. Dit Aa

Et quand vous aurai retrouv Naruto a Fairy Tail, vous lui pr senterez vos excuses. dit Gaara

QUOI c est a lui de s excuser, pour tre partit comme a et avoir caus des probl mes au village. dit Tsunade

Ah non hein c est a vous de vous excuser aupr s de lui, son d part tait justifier pauvre sotte si vous lui aviez dit que c tait une mission d s le d part il ne serait pas partis. dit Mei

Tsunade serra les dents avant de se diriger vers la porte

Shizune convoque l quipe 7 dans mon bureau. dit Tsunade en sortant avec Shizune

Pff elle est presque aussi t tue que Makarov celle-l . dit Onoki

Eh ben, un jinchuriki dans la nature, on sait ou il se cache et vous vous acceptais qu il reste cacher dans cette guilde, cela m tonnes ma tre raikage. dit Mei

Oui mais du moment qu il est en s curit . dit Aa

C est bizarre. dit Onoki

Quoi donc ma tre Tsuchikage ? dit Gaara

Je connais Makarov et Fairy Tail depuis longtemps, la derni re fois que quelque qu un s en s est pris a un membre de la guilde c tait une guilde rivale et Makarov et Fairy Tail ont r duit cette guilde en poussi re, a m tonne qu il ne soit pas venue pulv riser le village. dit Onoki

Vous pensez que Naruto leur a demand de ne pas le faire, pourtant il a tourn le dos au village. dit Mei

Je ne pense pas que naruto soit partis que pour a, je pense qu il veut attirer l hokage et l quipe 7 a Fairy Tail pour quelque chose. dit Onoki

Quoi donc? demanda Aa

Je ne sais pas. dit Onoki

Mais pourquoi vous pensez que Naruto aurai vu les ANBU ? demanda Gaara

Les mages de Fairy Tail pourraient les rep rer, mais ils ne les ont pas arr tes alors a mon avis Naruto cherche attirer l hokage et l quipe 7 a Fairy Tail pour je ne sais quelle raison. Dit Onoki

Vous pensez qu elle et l quipe 7 pourront ramener Naruto ? demanda Mei

Onoki ricana

Je connais Makarov jamais il n accepterait que quelqu'un force un membre de la guilde partir il va les aplatir comme de vulgaires cafards. dit Onoki

Tsunade se dirigea vers son bureau.

Non mais ce n est pas vrai d abord Naruto, ensuite, les villageois, les pays alli s, les chefs de clan et maintenant les kages, pourquoi ils ne veulent pas comprendre que je n avais pas le choix. dit Tsunade

Vous savez j commence a comprendre la r action de Naruto. dit Shizune

QUOI tu insinue que je n ai pas agit pour Naruto et pour Konoha.

Non seulement, je pense que Naruto a compris pourquoi vous avez du le tromper c est quelqu un de tr s compr hensif vous savez, je pense qu il est partit parce que vous n avez montr assez de compassion et de compr hension pour ce qu il a v cu a Houzoukijo, Naruto vous voit comme sa m re.

Sa M re ?

Oui il m a dit une fois qu il vous voyait comme la m re qu il a toujours voulu avoir, je crois votre tromperie lui a fait tr s mal.

Je sais mais tu crois que j ai appr ci de lui faire a ?

Non Mais je pense que vous auriez du lui montr s plus de compassion pour ce qu il a v cu a Houzukijo c st toute m re aurez fait envers son fils.

Je J ai besoins d tre un peu seule va me cherchez l quipe 7.

Bien ma tre Tsunade.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche pourquoi Naruto n a pas arr tes les ANBU il pouvait les rep rer, il voudrai attirer ma tre Tsunade et l quipe 7 a Fairy Tail ? Je pense que Naruto n a pas tourn le dos Konoha et qu il aime toujours ma re Tsunade, sinon pourquoi il aurait pris leur photo ? Pensa Shizune

Plus tard l quipe 7 fut devant Tsunade et Onoki.

Les ANBU que j ai envoy s pour chercher Naruto sont rentr s, ils ont retrouv sa trace. dit Tsunade

Ou il est ? dit Sakura

Au royaume de Fiore. dit Tsunade

Fiore ? dit Sakura

C est un pays en dehors des nations l mentaire, on l appelle le pays des magiciens, les gens y pratique la magie. dit Kakashi

La magie ? dit Sai

Oui, comment Naruto conna t cet endroit ? On n apprend pas le royaume de Fiore en g ographie l acad mie. dit Kakashi

Jiraya a amen s Naruto Fiore lors de son voyage. dit Tsunade

Je vois.

Comment il a fais pour aller l -bas ? Les fronti res ne l ont pas vu depuis son d part. dit Yamato

Il est all dans la Ville portuaire du pays, je n ai m me pas pens qu il pouvait quitter le pays par la mer, il a pris le bateau qui aller a Fiore. dit Tsunade

On sait ou il est all apr s avoir d barqu ? demanda Kakashi

Tsunade d roula une carte.

C est une carte de Fiore que j ai trouv dans les archives, Naruto a d barque dans la ville portuaire de Hargeon, il a ensuite pris le train et est all dans la ville de Magnolia, la ville la plus a l est de Fiore. dit Tsunade

Magnolia, ma tre Tsunade, Naruto aurait. dit Kakashi

Oui Kakashi, Naruto a rejoins Fairy Tail. dit Tsunade

C est quoi Fairy Tail ? dit Sakura

C est une grande Guilde de magiciens fond e en m me temps que Konoha par la magicienne Mavis Vermillon, elle aide les personnes dans le besoin, Elle est r put e pour tre la meilleure guilde de Fiore, son ma tre est un homme nomm Makarov un ami du troisi me hokage. dit Kakashi

N importe qui peut rejoindre cette guilde, mais quiconque s en prend un de ses membres se voit massacr s par Makarov, il ne supporte pas qu on fasse du mal un des membres. dit Yamato

Si Naruto est a Fairy Tail, il a du sympathis avec la guilde lors de son voyage et il a du apprendre la magie, Il a du la cacher pour ne pas attirer l intention, il s est quand m me trouver une bonne cachette, on devrait le laissez a Fairy Tail jusqu' ce que la guerre soit finis, ensuite on ira le chercher. dit Kakashi

Non on y va maintenant, le tsuchikage nous accompagne il est un ami du ma tre de la guilde Makarov, il peut lui dire de convaincre Naruto de revenir. dit Tsunade

Je dois vous guider travers la guilde, mais je ne vous aiderai pas ramener Naruto. dit Onoki

On devra peut- tre utiliser la force pour ramener Naruto. Dit Tsunade

Onoki se mit rire.

Qu est-ce qui vous fais rire ma tre Tsuchikage ? demanda Tsunade

Ah ah utiliser la force ? Vous ne savez pas comment sa marche a Fairy Tail, cette guilde est une immense famille, chaque membre de la guilde se respectent les un envers les autres, si Naruto a sympathis avec la guilde et l a rejoins alors croyez moi les membres de la guilde ne vont pas vous laissez faire. dit Onoki

Peu importe, l quipe 7 est la meilleure quipe de Konoha bien que Naruto soit le meilleur d entre eux et je suis l hokage, nous serons en mesure de ramener Naruto. dit Tsunade

Vous pensez pouvoir tenir t te Fairy Tail et Makarov? C est l un des 10 mages sacr s l un des 10 mages les plus fort de Fiore, m me Sarutobi et moi on n a pas r ussi lui tenir t te et Il y a Fairy Tail des mages qui sont costaud : Luxus, Erza, Gildarts, Natsu ses mages ont fait la r putation de Fairy Tail faisant d elle la meilleure guilde de Fiore et encore on ne sais pas quelle magie poss de Naruto, et ce n est pas avec une cage de bois que vous parviendrai a le ma triser. dit Onoki

Comment a ? dit Yamato

Pour une raison que j ignore le chakra ne marche pas a Fiore, vous ne pourrez utilisez de super force, le sharingan, des animaux d encre ou le mokuton et je ne pourrais pas utiliser mon jinton, et un conseil surtout ne vous loigner pas de moi, a Fiore les for ts et les montagnes sont peupl s de toutes sortes de cr atures tranges dont parmi eux des dragons. dit Onoki

Des dragons ? dit Sakura

Oui, compar s a eux Gamabunta, Katsuyu et Manda c est de la gnognote. dit Onoki

Bon allons nous pr parer pour aller Fiore, une fois qu on aura ramen Naruto je lui donnerai des explications sur la mission.

Vous allez en avoir besoin d une explication et une bonne. Dit une voix en col re

Les ninjas se retourn rent et virent le seigneur du pays feu entrer dans le bureau l air m content

Tsunade je suis fou furieux la, j ai lu le rapport de la mission a Houzukijo fourni par Shikamaru Nara, vous tromper le h ros de votre village maintenant ? Et en plus Naruto a disparu, vous avez tromp un h ritier de clan qui est le fils d un hokage, c est un scandale vous m entendez une honte a tous les hokages de Konoha, vous avez int r t avoir une bonne explication ou c est Houzukijo que vous et l quipe 7 vivrait la guerre.

Je n avais pas le choix mon seigneur.

Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit que c tait une mission ?

Naruto un caract re pr cipit il aurait fait n importe quoi si je lui avais dit que c tait une mission. dit Tsunade

Donc vous n avez pas confiance en les capacit s de Naruto.

Non j ai confiance en Naruto et en ces capacit s. dit Tsunade

Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que c tait une mission.

Je ne voulais pas que cette mission choue, si elle avait chou Naruto n aurait jamais pu prouver son innocence.

Ah et ben maintenant Naruto est partit, je vous mets en mise a l preuve.

QUOI aucun hokage n a tait mis en mise a l preuve.

Et aucun hokage n a eu votre comportement, dor navant vous discuterez de ce genre de mission avec moi et vous ferez comme je le dit au de suivre l id e de Kakashi.

Bien mon seigneur.

Vous avez agi comme Danzo la, vous savez ou est pass Naruto ?

Oui il est Fairy Tail au royaume de Fiore. dit Tsunade

Fairy Tail, cela explique cette lettre que j ai re ue ce matin.

Quelle lettre ?

Le conseil de Fiore vient de m envoyer une lettre de plainte tamponn et sign par le roi de Fiore disant que vous avez rompu un trait d amiti entre ce village et Fairy Tail, ils m ont envoy le trait en questions. dit Le seigneur du pays du feu en montrant le trait .

C est quoi ce trait ?

Un trait d amiti entre Konoha et Fairy Tail sign par votre grand p re le premier hokage, votre grand oncle le deuxi me hokage et le premier ma tre de Fairy Tail : Mavis Vermillon il est tamponn et sign par mon anc tre le seigneur du pays du feu de l poque ainsi que le roi de Fiore de l poque.

QUOI.

Il est dit dans ce trait que si l hokage ou un membre de Konoha fait du mal ou trompe un membre ou un ami de la guilde alors le ma tre de la guilde a le droit de punir l hokage ou le responsable de la tromperie comme il le souhaite a condition de ne pas le tuer. dit le seigneur du pays du feu en lisant le trait

Qu est que veut dire ce trait ? demanda Sakura

Si Naruto parler a Makarov de la mission a Houzukijo et de notre tromperie envers lui, alors d s que nous serons dans le b timent de la guilde Makarov pourras nous punir comme il l entend sans nous tuer, m me si c tait pour prouver l innocence de Naruto. Expliqua Kakashi

Mais Naruto n tait pas un membre de Fairy Tail quand je l ai envoy a Houzukijo. dit Tsunde

Le trait implique aussi les amis de la guilde Naruto est un ami de la guilde depuis son voyage avec Jiraya, cette mission a Houzukijo vous a peut tre permis d emp cher les fruits de l herbe d avoir la bo te de pandore et prouver l innocence de Naruto mais elle vous donne des probl mes diplomatiques avec Fairy Tail. dit Onoki

Oh g nial comme si le d part de Naruto, nous causait pas d j assez de probl me. dit Tsunade

Comment a ma tre Tsunade ? demanda Sakura

Les kages veulent expulser Konoha de l alliance si Naruto ne revient apr s la guerre, et les pays alli s et les chefs de clan veulent nous quitter. dit Tsunade

Comment les pays alli s ont su pour Naruto ? demanda Kakashi

Ce gamin de Konohamaru et son quipe ont profit d une mission au pays du printemps pour parler avec Koyuki le seigneur du pays, elle a envoy des lettres aux autres dirigeants, oh a va chauffer pour son cr ne a cet abruti, Je vais lui rabattre les oreilles quand je vais le retrouver. expliqua Tsunade

Ah non non non non hein, ce n est pas le d part de Naruto qui vous met en probl me diplomatique aupr s des autres pays et Fairy Tail, c est vous et votre id e de tromper Naruto pour mieux prouver son innocence. dit Onoki

SILENCE Tsunade en rompant ce trait avec votre comportement, vous nous avez mis en conflit diplomatique avec le royaume de Fiore, on n est pas entr en contact avec eux depuis votre grand p re et le premier contact qu on a depuis des ann es c est une lettre de plainte a cause de votre comportement, vous avez d passer les bornes, mais qu est ce qui m a pris d accepter que repreniez le poste de hokage quand vous tes du coma, Une fois que la guerre sera termin e je vous flanque a la porte, vous d missionnerez et si Naruto revient apr s c est lui qui aura le poste de hokage, vous allez vous rendre a Fairy Tail avec l quipe 7 pour r parer les d g ts, vous parlerez a naruto et vous tenterez de convaincre Makarov le ma tre de la guilde de Fairy Tail de convaincre le conseil d all ger la punition, je ne veux pas d une autre guerre sur les bras a cause de votre comportement, alors qu on a d j une guerre a g rer et ceux avant que je passe devant le conseil de Fiore pour expliquer votre comportement indignes d un hokage, franchement cela m tonnes pas que Naruto soit partis, Sarutobi, Minato et Jiraya auraient eu honte de vous. Dit Le seigneur du pays du feu

Mais mon seigneur vous ne pouvez pas me retirer le poste de hokage j ai fait a pour le bien du village et pour prouver l innocence de Naruto.

En trompant de la sorte Naruto vous nous avec mis en conflits diplomatique avec un pays tranger qui poss de des capacit s incroyable, Vous et Kakashi tes la honte du pays du feu et je suis la ris e de l assembl des seigneurs on dit que l hokage du village ninja de mon pays n h site pas a tromper son plus fid le ninja, vous allez a Fairy Tail r parer les d g ts ou je vous envoie vous et Kakashi a Houzukijo pour avoir eu l id e de tromper le meilleur et plus fid le ninja du pays, quand a vous Kakashi je vous retire des candidats pour le poste de hokage, et je met a la place Gai Maito et Naruto Uzumaki je vous retire votre titre de commandant de la troisi me division de l alliance et vous r trograde aux simple rang de soldat. dit le seigneur du pays du feu

QUOI. Hurla Kakashi

Pour avoir eu l id e de faire un coup pareil au fils de votre sensei au fait le conseil de Fiore vous ont d j avec proposition de naruto donnait une punition Kakashi voici votre nouvel uniforme. Dit le seigneur du pays du feu en tendant un uniforme de Jonin a Kakashi, Sakura s aper ut que quelque chose manquait l uniforme.

Mon seigneur il manque la spirale rouge sur l uniforme.

En effet c est a la punition, cette spirale est le symbole du clan Uzumaki qui vivait au pays des tourbillons, ils taient ami avec Konoha, les ninjas de konoha gardent cette spirale en souvenir de cette amiti , comme il est partit avec son h ritage Naruto a tout pouvoir sur ce symbole, il peut aussi bien l enlever, il a donc d cid que vous Kakashi Hatake vous n tiez plus dignes de portez ce symbole d amiti et franchement je suis d accord avec lui, vous porter cet uniforme ou je vous envoi a Houzukijo, et la prochaine fois que vous avez une id e pareille, vous vous la garder.

Mais mon seigneur je ne pouvais pas deviner la r action de Naruto. dit Kakashi

Vous l auriez devin si vous aviez pens aux sentiments de naruto avant d avoir une id e pareille, votre id e nous a mis en conflit diplomatique avec nos pays alli s et un pays tranger qui se trouve en dehors des nations l mentaires et ceux en pleine guerre, le plus gros incident diplomatique que les nations l mentaires ont connu depuis la fondation des 5 grands villages ninja et c est vous qui vous avez mis dans cet incident diplomatique, si l assembl des seigneurs le voit le pays du feu sera la ris e des nations l mentaires, maintenant aller a Fairy Tail. dit le seigneur du pays du feu

Mais mon seigneur ma tre Tsunade n avait pas le choix. Dit Sakura

SILENCE Chunin Haruno, le comportement de votre cruche d hokage nous a mis dans le plus grand incident diplomatique de toute l histoire des nations l mentaires, tout a parce que Tsunade s est comport comme une l che envers Naruto.

Mais mon seigneur. dit Tsunade

Un mot de protestation Tsunade et je vous retire le titre de hokage, je vous envoi avec Kakashi a Houzukijo pour 7 mois je vous confisque tout l argent et les biens du clan Senju et je vous raye de l histoire des hokage et je fais retirer votre t te de la falaise, sinc rement j esp re qu ils vont vous donner une le on a Fairy Tail, cela vous r fl chir sur votre stupidit . dit le seigneur du pays du feu

Bien mon seigneur. dit Tsunade

Kakashi mit l uniforme, le seigneur du pays du feu sortit du bureau laissant Tsunade, Onoki et l quipe 7 partir pour Fiore.

Il m a traitez de l che alors que j ai agit pour Naruto et pour Konoha. Dit Tsunade

Vous aviez tellement peur que la mission choue que vous n avez pr f rez ne rien dire a Naruto c est une m thode de lache. Dit Onoki

ASSEZ SORTEZ TOUS DE MON BUREAU.

Les ninjas sortirent, Tsunade sortit la photo ou elle pose avec Naruto et se mis pleurer

Oh Naruto pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ; ou c est moi qui ne veux pas comprendre je ne sais plus.

Ce que Tsunade ne savait pas c est qu elle tait observ pas la jeune fille aux cheveux blond.

Bient t vous comprendrai Tsunade.


End file.
